Pups and the great Inferno
Summary When the tallest building in China catches fire, and local firefighters are rendered helpless. It's up to Virgil, Alan, Sherbet, Marshall, Rubble, Everest to extinguish the flames and rescue everyone inside. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Rubble * Marshall * Rocky * Captain Chang * Mr Li Yunseog International Rescue and Paw Patrol International Equipment Used * Thunderpaw 2 * DOMO (Demolition and Object Moving Operator) * Thunderpaw 5 * Thunderbird 5 Episode (The Episode begin in Shanghai, China. A Shanghai World Financial Center which was under construction and testing was supposed to be the tallest building in China, surpassing the Jin Mao Tower.) Cpt. Chang: Everything's all set. This crazy plan of yours is going to work. Mr Li: Of course it will. I'm just gonna put the finale touch on it. Captain Chang, would you do the honors? (As he give the red button to him.) Mr Li: Alright, light it up! (As the captain hit the switch, the tower lit up like a beautiful christmas tree.) Mr Li: At last, my tower is complete, take that Jin Mao Tower! Worker: Are sure you want to continue with phase two? Mr Li: I'm sure! Now lights up! (As the worker lit up more light on the tower. Cpt. Chang had the worst fear.) Cpt. Chang: Turn them off, Mr Li! You're causing the main power core of the building to be overheated! Turn them off, now! Mr Li: Relax, Captain, it's not going to blow up sky high, what can go wrong? (But it did, one of welder's blowtorch causes a spark to the fusebox and started to ignite, causing the tower, a spiral of flames.) Cpt. Chang: This is Fire Captain Chang broadcasting on the emergency override channel. Do not panic. (Meanwhile in space, Rocky received the call while he was helping John to take charged he's on another mission.) Rocky: Captain Chang, this is International Rescue and Paw Patrol International. Do you need an assistance? Cpt. Chang: Negative, No point dragging your crew out of bed for a four-pumper. Rocky: Okay, I'll keep this line on. Just in case. Fireman 1: I'll radio base. Cpt. Chang: It'll take too long to get lifting equipment up here. And every moment we're stuck, the fire spreads more. We can't do this alone. Calling International Rescue. Come in, International Rescue. Rocky: International Rescue, go ahead. Cpt. Chang: It's Chang, is that offer still good? Rocky: Yes, just hang in there. We're on our way. (At IR HQ, Marshall was playing Pup pup boogie, Sherbet and Rubble were watching Apollo the superpup when Rocky calls in.) Rocky: International Rescue and Paw Patrol International, we have a situation. Sherbet: What's the situation, Rocky? Rocky: Sherbet, Rubble, Marshall, we need you in Thunderpaw 2 and Thunderpaw 5 since Virgil's out with another mission. Rubble: F.A.B, Rocky. (As they got geared up, suited up and got into their vehicles.) 5 4 3 2 1 (Working In Process.) Category:Mighty Pups